


Ikebukuro's First Snowball War

by Kelandry5



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, I Don't Even Know, No Angst, Ridiculous, Short Chapters, Silly, Snow Day, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelandry5/pseuds/Kelandry5
Summary: It's been a while since the streets of Ikkubukuro have been subjected to the insane chases and fights between Shizuo and Izaya since the two began dating. That all changes when a snowstorm covers the city in white and Izaya challenges Shizuo to a harmless snowball fight. Somehow, it blows way out of proportion.What happens when it snows and I decide I want to attempt to write something that isn't dark and depressing for once. I don't know if you can call this light-hearted or humorous.....but uhhhh....yeah.....It will only be a few chapters long.Temporarily on hold





	1. Challenge

“IIII-ZZZZZ-AAAA-YYYY-AAAAA!!!!!” Shizuo screamed as he chased after Izaya down the streets of Ikebukuro.

Izaya looked behind him and paled at the sight. This chase was not the same as the ones that used to occur and had once been famous. Shizuo wasn’t carrying a stop sign. There was no vending machine in his grasp. There wasn’t even murderous intent in his eyes, just a gleam of playfulness. A gleam of playfulness and a giant fucking ball of snow!!!

“Shit!” Izaya willed himself to go faster, every once in a while dipping down to gather some snow into a tight ball and throw it behind him in the direction of his pursuer. Rounding a corner, Izaya bumped into Mikado and Masaomi.

“Hello Izaya.” They both greeted somewhat confused as to why the man was running. At one time they wouldn’t have given it a second thought but it wasn’t a common sight anymore (although people still had the common sense to move out of his way when they saw him coming).

Before they could ask what was going on, their eyes widened at the sight of a blond in a bartender suit carrying a huge ball of snow.

“Oi! Don’t tell me you guys are on his team!” Shizuo eyed the two high school boys who threw their arms up frantically denying any part in whatever this was supposed to be. Izaya used this time to dart behind them and hide.

“I swear we aren’t on anyone’s team! We were just…” Masaomi doesn’t have time to finish his sentence. The giant ball of snow is already hurdling towards them. Izaya grabs the boys by the collar yanking them down just in time.

“Shit! I missed.” Shizuo cursed and started making another ball of snow. “I’ll get you three with the next one!” 

“I th…think w…we should r…run now!!” Mikado stuttered and the three of them sprang to their feet and burst into a full speed run with Izaya in the lead.

They slipped through an alley way and down another street before weaving through a few more alley ways and finally stopping in front of Izaya’s apartment building. All three let themselves collapse in the cold snow as they attempted to catch their breath.

“What-was-that-all-about?” Masaomi attempted to ask still trying to catch his breath.

“I challenged-Shizuo to-a snowball fight. He must-think I asked-you for help.” Izaya wasn’t quite as out of breath but the cold air was harsh on his lungs.

“So it’s a snowball war?” Mikado said almost eagerly. The other two looked to be considering something but Mikado didn’t wait for their response. “We should build a fort.”

Masaomi and Izaya were now sharing a look of ‘what the hec.’ As they sat up.

“I don’t think a snow fort is going to protect us from a giant ball of snow. Plus, you don’t seriously expect us to build a fort in the middle of a city?” Masaomi had a point, but Mikado just shrugged.

“Why not? It will be fun!! Oh! I just had a brilliant idea!!”

“I hope it’s better than the first idea.” Izaya sighed. “Let’s here it.”

“What if we sent out a message to the Dollars to invite others to join!! We could have a giant snowball war. Shizuo’s army vs. Izaya! It’s not like there is anything else to do with so much snow.” Mikado was sporting a grin almost too big for his face.

Masaomi groaned. “How do you even come up with this stuff? Oi. Izaya. Shouldn’t we move somewhere less obvious?” he turned surprised to see Izaya grinning almost as wildly, although more sinisterly, as Mikado.

“This could be quite entertaining. Let’s go upstairs. It will be easier to send out the message from the computer.” Izaya hopped up and started towards the building with Mikado close behind.

“You two are joking right? Please tell me you are joking!!” Masaomi groaned again. Izaya and Mikado turned their heads to grin at him. They weren’t joking. They were seriously going to turn Ikebukuro into a war zone……again……but with snowballs.

“Oh boy…” Masaomi ran to catch up.


	2. Teams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a boring chapter but it had to be done.  
> It's been sitting around for days and I kinda forgot to post it. Sorry. Here ya go. The next chapter should be more entertaining.

“It’s done!” Mikado clicked the button.  Masaomi and Izaya checked to see the message.

“So I guess we are on Izaya’s team…” Masaomi groaned and Izaya glared at him.

“Don’t say it like that. That isn’t nice!” Mikado defended.

“That means we have to go up against the monster of Ikebukuro and his giant snowballs!” Another exasperated groan escaped his lips as he plopped on the couch.

“Yeah, but we have a master strategist!”

“Just so you know, I have no idea how to build a snow fort, although I imagine our ‘master strategist’ already knew that.”

“I can build one!”

“Alright. Mikado is in charge of building the fort then.” Izaya declared and headed for the door. He stopped as he opened it when a beep came from his phone. Suddenly a wide amused grin spread across his face. “Shizu-chan took the bait. This is war!”

Within two hours Izaya had gathered quite a few people on his side. Mikado was giving tips for snow forts and anything else that could be used as a fort. Surprisingly, Shiki and several other members of the Awakusu group showed up and wanted in. Mikado was trying to teach them how to build a snow fort and it was quite hilarious to see Shiki in his suit kneeling in the snow taking orders from the high schooler.

Masaomi was cursing the cold about a thousand times a second but reluctantly helping to stockpile snowballs at the main fort. Nami was reluctantly helping out, but only because Izaya forced her and she wanted her paycheck. Her presence next to Masaomi made it feel 20 degrees colder than it actually was.

Anri and Orihara’s twin sisters had also joined their side and were teaching some kids how to make the best snowballs and how to throw them.

Izaya of course was ordering “spies” and collecting information on the enemy. He took position as commander although he let Mikado, Aoba, and Masaomi deal with organizing the help for the most part.

 

Shizuo’s group had collected some pretty strong members and was far less organized. Simon, Celty, Dotachin and gang, Kasuka, Tom, Rokujo were just a few of them.

Shizuo and Celty spent their time spying on Izaya’s main camp. Dotachin, his gang, and Simon gathered a few others to help build the main fort. They weren’t concerned with building any more than the main one. Kasuka and Tom were sent out to collect team members, although admittedly they were enjoying coffee more than recruiting. The message online was enough to gather people. Everyone else worked on making snowballs or just hanging around waiting for the first attack.


End file.
